Master of My Fate
by ShadowElfBard
Summary: After a fight with Slade goes awry, Raven is sucked into an impossible future. She must learn what went wrong while trying to answer the ultimate question: Is she truly fated to be evil?
1. Through the Rabbit Hole

Disclaimer: Property of god-only-knows-who. All _I_ know is that I _don't _own it.

Rating: PG-13

Author's Note: Parentheses will, from time to time, be used to denote thought. Thank you, that is all.

Summary: After a fight with Slade goes awry, Raven is sucked into a possible future where she must learn what went wrong whilst trying to deal with the ultimate question: Is she truly fated to be evil?

Feedback: Accepted and Appreciated.

X

"It matters not how straight the gate.

How charged with punishment the scroll.

I am the master of my fate.

I am the captain of my soul."

_ -Henley_

X

X

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**ShadowElfBard**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

X

The virgin light of morning was already seeping through the windows of Titans Tower when Raven awoke. Blearily she looked around in the dark, trying to catch a glimmer of- Ah! There it was. She squinted, her eyesight focusing until the numbers were readable.

5:44am

Too early to get out of bed but too late to go back to sleep. Damn. She'd so been looking forward to a full eight hours. It wasn't often that she got to rest undisturbed by nightmares… or her teammates, for that matter. What in the seven layers of hell had woken her up…?

"CATCH, CY!"

"HAH, HAH! YOU'RE GONNA HAVE TO DO BETTER THAN THAT, GREEN BEAN!"

(Beast Boy and Cyborg) she thought in distaste. Of course. Why did she even ask?

With a groan she sat up, understanding (but not happy) that she was going to have to get up. Time for another day, another possible battle, and another assured confrontation with the two blithering idiots playing god-only-knew-what down the hall.

After showering, combing her hair and getting dressed, Raven floated into the corridor, a grim resolution on her face. She was going to get tea, and she was not going to kill anyone. She was going to get tea, and she was _not_ going to kill anyone. She was going to get tea-

"Okay," Raven growled, her eyes narrowed on the scene before her. "Plan B."

"GO LONG, BB!"

"OKAY, DUDE!" Beast Boy shouted back happily, morphing into a dog and racing backwards, his eyes trained on the twirling projectile. He'd been about to jump up and catch it, when he ran into something… something that smelled an _awful_ lot like Raven. He turned around in fright and morphed back, his eyes wide.

So shocked was he, that he forgot all about the falling object.

Raven's powers shot out, carefully ensnaring the boys' "ball" within its black energy. She held it up, glaring.

"What were you doing playing 'catch' with my NEIL GAIMEN NOVEL!"

The boys looked at the book, Raven's face, and then at each other.

"Uh," Cyborg started, his mind racing. "You see… uh…"

"Well, we weren't _originally_ going to use it," Beast Boy chipped in, "but Cyborg popped our last football…"

"I told you, it was an accident! They don't make pigskins like they use to."

"And we were up before all of you guys, so we thought we could play some catch, but because of Cy we didn't have a football…"

"I TOLD YOU, MAN, IT WAS AN _ACCIDENT_!"

"… So we went for the next best thing!"

Raven deadpanned. " Neverwhere was the 'next best thing'? My _novel?_"

"Uh… yeah."

Just then, coming in at the best possible moment as always, Robin stepped out from his bedroom, looking disheveled. "What's going on?"

Raven turned around slowly, almost painfully, and fought to remain in control. She replied, "Nothing, nothing at all," and then floated off to the kitchen with her book, but not before giving Cyborg and Beast Boy a look that reminded both just how lucky they really were.

Beast Boy collapsed to the ground by Robin's feet and said gratefully, "I love you so much, dude."

Robin raised an eyebrow.

X

XxxxxxxxxxX

X

"Oh, good MORNING, fellow comrades! Is it not a glorious day?"

"Yeah, it, uh, really is, Star," Robin said weakly, struggling to breathe in Starfire's Crushing Hug of Doom.

"Friend Raven, do you not also think it is a glorious day?"

"Define glorious," Raven muttered over her tea.

Starfire frowned. "I am afraid I would need the Book of Webster for the exact translation, but I believe it means something like-"

"Uh, what Raven means," Cyborg stepped in, "is that she thinks today is cool too."

Star beamed. "Oh, wonderful! Does this mean that you will accompany me to the mall of shopping?"

"I don't think so."

"But it is no fun to try on suits of swimming alone…" Starfire pouted, trying her best puppy-dog face.

"I'll go with you, Star!" Beast Boy nearly shouted.

"Yeah, me too!" Cyborg chipped in, his ears have caught the phrase "suits of swimming". Seeing Starfire change into skimpy swimwear was just too much of an opportunity to pass up.

"No!" Star turned on them, shaking her head emphatically. "Only girls may try on clothing together. Robin informed me of the Earth custom."

Robin tried to shrink behind his newspaper, but he could feel the glares from BB and Cy burning a hole through his thin defense.

Ignoring the boys' exchange, Starfire hovered over her gothic friend. "Will you please come with me?"

"No, Starfire." A tribute to her control, even at this point Raven was calm.

"But why not?"

"I have things I want to do."

Starfire was exasperated. "But what _do_ you do? I have seen what you do, friend Raven, and you sit all alone in the dark darkness of your room-"

"Starfire…" Raven warned.

"-Reading your many dusty books full of creepiness-"

"Starfire."

"-Or meditating and repeating the chant of the 'Azarath Metrion and Zinthos' even though you have _already_ chanted it many times before-"

"Starfire!"

"-And you are always in the shadows, and you never smile and you never laugh and you-"

"STARFIRE!"

The vase on the counter shattered, and Starfire flew back from it immediately, covering her mouth with an "Eep!"

The area around Raven's head crackled with energy and her eyes were pools of black. Breathing deeply the gothic girl slowly brought herself back under control. Beast Boy and Cyborg were both peeking from behind the couch, Starfire was high above the room, still frightened, and Robin was staring at her with a worried expression.

Raven gazed at each of them in turn. "I have to go meditate."

She left the room, and no one made any move to stop her.

X

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

X

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos…"

(Why does Starfire always do that? She is such a child at times. Not everything revolves around shopping and 'hanging out' with friends. We protect this city. We're the only ones who can and if we're going to live up to that responsibility then we have to show that we're serious about it)

…Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos…

(Then of course, there's Beast Boy and Cyborg. Beast Boy I can understand. He's the youngest of us, and prone to immaturity. Him I can deal with. But for Cyborg to encourage his behavior and to engage in the insanity is unacceptable. He's supposed to set an example for Beast Boy)

…Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos…

(And Robin. He's our leader. We appointed him leader because we need him to keep us in line, to make sure that we stay focused. Yet where was he when those two were throwing around my book, or when Starfire was so obviously pressing my buttons? If he's going to be our leader then he better start acting like it and learn to control us)

…Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos…

_Isn't this all beside the point, dear Raven?_

Raven stopped chanting immediately, and searched within her psyche for the faucet of her personality coming through.

(What do you mean?)

_What you _should _be asking is how you're going to control _yourself

(I don't know what you're talking about)

_No, of course you don't. Denial is_ always _the first response, isn't it? Though how you've managed to deny your true darkness for this long…_

(I have no darkness within me!)

_Oh, now, Raven. That was just sad._

(…Who are you?)

_I'm you. The part of you that realizes who you _truly_ are. Who recognizes the darkness, and understands that if you do not embrace it, it will destroy you._

(If that is what you think then you know nothing about me)

_Do not be a fool, because we both know that you are not. I _do_ know you, Daughter of Trigon._

(That is a lie! I am NOT his daughter! )

_Would you prefer that I call you SPAWN of Trigon? Does THAT please you more?_

Raven could feel her anger mounting, and strived to suppress it.

_Ooh, struck a nerve, have I? Funny, I did not expect a _"lie"_ to touch you so deeply… Unless, of course, you realize that it is _not_ a lie. That it is _truth

(It's not true. I'm a Teen Titan. Trigon is my father in name, only. I am not his 'daughter', and I am NOT dark. I have destroyed that part of my past. I am cleansed of my bloodline, and my father's evil is no more a part of me than _you_ are)

_"Destroyed that part of my past"? You don't seriously believe that, do you?_

(Yes, I do believe it. I control my fate, I determine my soul, and I am not the evil that my father is. I am pure)

_Is that so? Well, then, I guess you don't need ME anymore, if you are truly so _pure_ and _cleansed

Raven let the smallest of smiles play upon her lips; she had beaten the strange voice.

_Oh, a final reminder… you might want to go to the kitchen. You still have to clean up shards of the vase you so innocently shattered with your "purity"._

And before Raven could even think to make a response, the voice was gone, and Raven was once again alone in her mind.

X

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

X

She heard the alarm and knew what it meant. Grabbing her cape, she dashed out of her room and into the main foyer, seeing that most of her teammates had already assembled before the screen. Robin stood in front, grimfaced.

"It's Slade."

X

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

X

The T-Car zoomed down the streets of the city, droplets of rain flying off of the windshield, and for once, its occupants were totally quiet. No laughter from Starfire, no bad jokes from Beast Boy, and Raven kept any quips she might have had to herself. This wasn't the time for jokes and witty retorts. Laughter did not factor into this situation.

After all, it was Slade they were going after.

"Um, Robin?" Beast Boy asked quietly. "Where are we going, exactly?"

"We're heading to the docks again," The Boy Wonder intoned. "Slade is there… and Cinderblock is with him."

"Do you know what he's planning?" Cyborg asked in a serious tone, never taking his eyes of the road.

"Know? You can never know with Slade." Robin ground his teeth at the thought. "_He_ lets us know what he's planning when he _feels_ we're ready to know." He settled back in his seat, and a sudden flash of lightning revealed a cruel smirk on his face. "But that won't matter, because we're going to take him down before he gets to feel we're ready. And this time, we are going to take him down for _good_."

"Robin…"

"Don't, Cyborg."

"Hey, don't go pulling that on me, man. You've had a weird spot for Slade ever since he…he…"

"Forced me to be his apprentice by holding your lives over my head?"

"…Yeah."

"Don't worry about it."

X

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

X

They got out of the car cautiously, looking around as though expecting an attack from the skies. All were on edge and the rain wasn't lifting their spirits any.

Robin looked around in the dark and cursed. He couldn't see _anything_, let alone the master of camouflage that was Slade.

"Starfire," he ordered, "help make some light. Beast Boy, start tracking."

Both teens nodded- Starfire bringing forth a bright green glow and Beast Boy shifting to the form of a bloodhound. The five teens walked carefully between the buildings, Cyborg pointing his cannon at everything that made a noise and Starfire jumping at every crack of thunder.

Finally Beast Boy stopped- curiously sniffing what looked like the corner of one of the buildings.

"Beast Boy, stop messing around!" Robin growled.

"Uh, Robin…?" Raven said quietly, "I don't think he's messing around."

A sudden flash of lightning lit up the sky, and Robin realized what she meant.

"It's Cinderblock!"

The massive giant of stone roared, his hiding place discovered.

"Titans, Go!"

Beast Boy got to Slade's henchman first, morphing to Tyrannosaurus and trying to ram into him. Cyborg was backing BB up with his plasma cannon, but neither was making much progress. Cinderblock was tossing them around like toys.

Loosing a battle cry fit for the Amazons, Starfire made a dive for his face, bombarding him with star bolts and distracting the creature while Robin used one of his ropes to try and get the monster's feet entangled. He knew that if he could get Cinderblock on the ground they should be able to take him down easily.

Raven chanted, still a few feet from the battle and preparing her own tactics.

"Azarath, Metrion-"

She broke off in mid-chant. Was that movement to her right? She focused in on the shadows, her heart racing.

There was no noise besides the rain and the fighting, and Raven tried her best to block that out in order to listen more closely. She couldn't hear anything, but she could have sworn she saw something move. Where could it be?

She was so focused that she never saw the attack coming.

A sudden force hit her back and with a cry she flew forward into a wall. Wincing, she opened her eyes to see Slade, his Bo stick in hand, trying to run back off into the dark.

"Robin!" she yelled. "Slade!"

Robin's head snapped around and he also caught a glimpse of the villain. Immediately he abandoned his fight with Cinderblock and took off at a sprint fueled by rage. His own weapon was already in his hand. His pursuit of Slade was with such dogged determination that it let him run by the injured Raven without even asking if she was all right.

Raven watched him go and painfully stood, ready to go and help her teammates battle Cinderblock. Cyborg, who was shooting away at the said minion, had watched Robin run off, and as he saw Raven approaching he called out to her.

"Raven, go after Robin!"

"What?" What was he talking about?

"I don't trust him alone! He's too far-gone where Slade is concerned! You have to keep an eye on him! Pull him out before he gets himself killed!"

Raven was stunned. "But-"

"GO!"

Raven waited only one moment longer, watching Starfire, Beast Boy and Cyborg tearing away at Cinderblock, before making her decision and floating off to keep an eye on her leader.

X

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

X

"I had wondered when I'd see you again, Robin."

Robin activated his Bo, eyes scanning the inside of the warehouse. "I've counted down the minutes, Slade. I never got to thank you for what you put me through. It's been too long."

A chuckle that sounded as though it came from everywhere at once. "I couldn't agree more."

Robin turned at just the right moment and tumbled to his left, avoiding what would have been a powerful kick to his head. He leaped up quickly, twirling his Bo and deflecting yet another attack. He smirked. "Is that the best you have, Slade? Old age finally getting to you?"

"Pride goeth before a fall, my young apprentice."

Robin's eyes widened in surprised hatred. "I'm not your-"

Slade kicked his feet out from under him, and Robin went falling, scraping up the back of his costume and cutting his back on one of the pieces of scrap metal littering the floor. He tried to dodge Slade's next attack, but his mind was still numb and he got a kick to his stomach sharp enough to make him double over in pain.

Slade stepped gracefully behind the fallen Titan and, grabbing a handful of his thick black hair, yanked his head back.

Robin grimaced, and fought not to cry out. "Why don't you just kill me, then?" he spat into masked face of his opponent.

"Kill you?" Slade whispered. "Oh, no."

He released him with a shove that sent Robin sprawling.

"After all, my young apprentice, we're just beginning the lesson."

X

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

X

Raven melded through the wall of the storehouse, already apprehensive as to what she would find. What was she even doing here? She should be helping to take down Cinderblock: not playing nanny for Robin. What was she supposed to be able to _do_ anyway? Slade had ALWAYS been Robin's obsession and though she did not agree with it, she felt she understood that it was his to take care of. Slade was, in actuality, _Robin's_ villain.

"Argh!"

Raven floated up in alarm. That was Robin. It sounded as though was he getting a beating, and a _bad _beating at that. Floating up higher, Raven realized that she was right.

Robin was a mess. His eye was bruised, his hair tousled, and scores of fresh cuts peeked through the holes of his uniform… or what was _left_ of his uniform. His cape was gone entirely, probably lying on the ground somewhere, and his shirt was in tatters. He looked horrible. He looked (though it pained her to think it) on the edge of defeat.

She almost raced down to him then, but stopped herself at the last moment. Robin was lying on the floor now, alone and breathing shakily, but just because he _looked_ alone didn't mean he actually was. It was possible that Slade was hiding somewhere and-

There he was.

"Is that it, Robin? Have you truly given up so soon?" The villain Slade stood over him, impassive, his head tilted to a quizzical angle.

Robin raised his head and opened hi mouth as if to respond, but all that came out was a noise that sounded like he was coughing up his lungs.

Slade shook his head. "Is that really it, then? It's a pity. I had hoped you would meet my standards."

Both Robin and Raven watched with worried interest as Slade walked over to a large, covered piece of machinery. Slade grabbed and pulled back the sheet, revealing a strange device.

Raven stared at the weapon (for that was what it undoubtedly was) and her stomach lurched. Slade was going to use that… that _thing_ on Robin. She had to do something, and she had to do it _now_.

"You see this beautiful piece of machinery before you? I built it. I doubt you could grasp the internal properties, but the effect is rudimentary enough..." Slade gently touched the weapon's control board, and both Titans could feel the smile behind his mask. "I push the button, and you go 'boom'.

"Then," Slade continued lightly, "I take this to the water reserves, and from there to the city's powerhouses. Finally, I'll take it down to city hall. Your friends won't be able to stop me, and the people will be too desperate to oppose me."

The master of crime fingered the controls and a faint blue light formed at the apex of the weapon's barrel: a light that was steadily growing brighter.

"Goodbye, Robin," Slade said softly. "I have big plans for this city, and you aren't a part of them."

Raven didn't need any further coaxing. She had to act.

Now.

Traveling in shadow form Raven sped across the floor to where Robin lay. She morphed back and stood in front of him, her eyes growing black as she called forth her powers.

"Raven?" Robin asked weakly in surprise.

"What!" Slade hissed as he watched the young girl lower her stance and extend her arms towards his machine. What was she going to… then, he understood.

"No," he whispered in fear.

Raven called forth all of her power, focusing it in the palms of her hands, but still holding it back.

(Steady, steady) she told herself, watching as the intense light of the weapon grew steadily more concentrated. The timing of this would be all that mattered. She had to hit the blast the second it came out, or risk losing control and not being able to stop it.

"Wait before you kill us all!" Slade yelled, running toward her. "The blast is unstable, you'll- "

Raven never got the chance to hear what he was going to say, because just then the machine powered up and a powerful stream of sky blue energy came crackling towards her. The Titan didn't think; she just reacted. Her own mystical powers came forth in a river of black and the two potent energies collided with enough force to knock everyone to the ground.

Then, something unexpected and entirely unfortunate came to pass.

There was the sound of something ripping apart, much akin to the one made when a hole is torn in a pair of jeans. Next, at the very point where the two forces had collided, a crack appeared; a crack in the very fabric of reality that steadily grew into a swirling vortex of blue on black energy.

Robin could only watch in horror as his friend and fellow Titan was pulled towards its center and sucked through.

The hole closed, and all was silent in the windless room.

X

X

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

** END OF PART 1**

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

X (Author's Note) X

Well? How was it? This is my first Teen Titans fanfiction and I've got to tell you, I'm a little worried as to how I did. I hope you enjoyed this first part, and there should be two more before the end of the story. There will be Part 2, which will be the meat of it, and there will be the epilogue, which will wrap everything up. I'm really excited about this idea and I'm going to try my best to put my plot to paper in a readable and enjoyable form. Thanks for the reading the first part; the next should be out in no later than a week. Please review, and thanks.

_-ShadowElfBard_


	2. On the Other Side

Master of My Fate

Part Two

**_Recap:_** The Titans were called to the docks and were greeted by Cinderblock. Robin abandoned the fight to go find Slade, and Cyborg sent Raven to go look after him. Robin fought Slade and got his butt kicked, and the villain had been about to kill him with an odd, laser-like device when Raven appeared. She directed her dark energies at the laser's blast, and the resulting impact formed a rift in the fabric of reality. Raven was sucked into this rift, and it is here that the story continues.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_ShadowElfBard_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

X

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

X

Raven wasn't sure how long she traveled through that vortex. It could have been seconds, days, years or eons. It didn't matter. All that mattered was that she fell through, and then she fell out.

She landed unceremoniously on a hard, rocky ground, and as she hit, the hole above her closed. It took a few moments for Raven to form conscious thought: to understand what had happened and realize that the metaphorical door to her home had just closed. To comprehend that, really, she was locked out.

But as soon as the synapses linked, Raven's eyes shot open and she stood in alarm.

"No," she whispered. "No…"

She floated up; her panic building as she desperately searched this strange and unfamiliar sky for an exit that wasn't there. Raven collapsed once more, her head swimming. She didn't understand what had happened. She could remember a machine… a flash of blue and then…this. What _was _this? Where was she? She wasn't on earth… at least, not the earth _she_ knew. This whole place just felt… wrong, somehow.

Scanning the terrain, Raven grew worried. It was desolate. There was rubble and debris everywhere, but from what? What had this place been? She thought she could hear the distant crash of waves, so she knew she was on the coast. Thinking logically, Raven determined that this place must have at one time been a village or town- maybe even a city. After all, such places were built on the coast, right?

The Titan stood slowly, and determined that she wasn't going to figure anything out just _sitting_ there. She started walking, hating that she didn't know what direction she was traveling in. She hugged her arms, feeling lonely. If she had reflected upon this feeling she might have laughed. After all, wasn't this what she had always wanted? To be left alone in peace and quiet: to meditate in isolation. Yet here she was, not even away from the group for thirty minutes and already wishing to be surrounded by them.

She walked in silence for more than an hour before a cold dread seized her. She was beginning to enter what had probably been a more populated area, and some of the buildings weren't _entirely_ destroyed. Some were even decent enough that a person could live in them. Provided, of course, that they had no trouble with gaping holes in their walls and ceilings.

But it wasn't these buildings that frightened her. It was the sudden feeling of déjà vu. She felt like she had been here before: that she had walked this street and seen these buildings and-

"Oh gods," Raven stopped completely, utter disbelief on her face. "It can't be…"

But it was. On the other side of the road, slumped over in defeat, was what had once been the Pizzeria. Raven remembered going here with the rest of the team, laughing between slices of cheese pizza. She remembered when they had celebrated Cyborg's birthday here, and how he and Beast Boy had ended up throwing ice cubes at each other until Starfire had tried to join in by throwing other things as well (things like salt shakers and salad bowls). She remembered the long and introspective discussions they'd have over pressing issues like, 'were N'SYNC the product of some evil plan to destroy the brain cells of children?' and 'who decided that the Chihuahua was a dog?' To think that this pile of rubble had once been a place of such memories tore Raven's heart apart. It meant that she wasn't on some distant planet or alternate dimension.

"I'm on Earth," she whispered to herself, as if saying it quietly would somehow make it less true. "This is Jump City."

Raven sat upon a large piece of slate, her back straight and her eyes staring off into nothingness, and she stayed like that for a long, long while.

X

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

X

It wasn't until she awoke that she even knew she'd fallen asleep. As she looked around she wondered what had woken her up… and then she heard it- a fear-filled voice screaming for help. Her baser instincts kicked in, and Raven was up and flying towards the trouble.

Scanning the ground below she finally spotted something. It was a figure, shaped like a man and running as though the hounds of hell were nipping at his heels. What followed him certainly did not _look_ like hounds, but they _did_ look as though they'd come from hell. The creatures were beastly things, as large as black bears but built more like wolves. The closest thing to compare them to was a werewolf. Whatever these things were, one thing was for certain- they weren't alive.

Raven tried to wonder why someone would build such machines, before remembering that the man she spotted earlier was still running for his life. She decided, wisely, to focus on helping him first.

She swooped low, trying to get overhead of the man so she could better assess the situation. She didn't have much time though- those creatures were gaining ground fast.

Finally, the Titan decided what to do. There was no way she could pick the man up (she did not have the same Herculean strength that gifted Starfire) but she _could_ block the path of his hunters. Gathering forth her powers, Raven began telekinetically lifting large pieces of rubble and rock and then dropping them behind the man. The werewolf machines were startled and confused by the sudden interference, and would slow and even stop when a large boulder or concrete block would suddenly fall into its path. Next, Raven flew down beside the man.

The running man must have been in his forties, and his black/brown hair was thinning in some areas. He was sweating profusely, and judging by his build he wasn't used to such long-winded running. The man wouldn't last much longer if Raven didn't get him out of harm's way.

"Hey," she said, coming up alongside him.

The man almost stopped in surprise, but instead started running faster.

"Listen to me," Raven said calmly. "I am here to help you. I have certain powers that will help get you to safety. Nod if you understand me."

The man looked her in the eye, perhaps judging her sincerity, but then nodded.

Mentally, Raven sighed in relief.

"Alright," she said, "let's hope this works. Azarath, Metrion, _Zinthos!_"

The man still looked as though he was running, but he was no longer on the ground. He was floating- in a black, cosmic sphere courtesy of Raven. The man gaped at the sight of the city so many miles below his feet. He reached out his hand and touched the side of this energy-wrought hamster ball and was surprised at its solidity.

Raven struggled to rise with the weight. She had to get far away from here- she couldn't keep this up much longer. Her powers seemed… weakened, somehow. She had to find a place to land.

Suddenly, the man began pointing wildly at something.

"There! Take me down there!"

Raven complied, but inwardly grumbled about how surprisingly demanding he was being for someone who had been running for his life.

She set him down, exhaling softly with the release of the mental strain. They were far enough away from the machines that Raven felt safe, and so she took this opportunity to sit and rest upon a pile of brick. The man, however, had different plans.

"Hurry," he whispered, looking around wildly and then dragging her into the remains of a building. He worked his way through piles of wood and cement blocks before they reached a shadowed region. He told her to stop and then reached down, grabbed a half-buried piece of rope, and tugged. The lid to a trap door came up, and the man descended into the shadowy depths. Raven hesitated, but then followed after.

Down the steps into the darkness they went, and for a moment Raven felt a twinge of anxiety. The man lit a lantern, and Raven blinked in the sudden light.

The psychic teen found herself in what seemed like a well-furnished foxhole. There was a makeshift bed, a table with two chairs, and a corner of books. There seemed to be another half, but this was separated by a raggedy curtain. The room also contained candles, which the man set about lighting. Raven stood by the far wall, slowly taking in her surroundings.

"I'm… I'm sorry if I was a little… rude, outside," the man said suddenly, drawing Raven's attention. "I am thankful for your intervention, but I was worried that I wouldn't get back here."

"No harm done," she responded quietly. "This is…your home, I take it?"

The man nodded with a light sigh. "Yes. I thank the Lord that I found this basement. I don't know what I'd have done if I hadn't."

Raven nodded, trying to appear calm and collected. She turned to stare at the books he'd stacked in the corner, attempting to gather herself.

The man took off his coat and set it down on the floor.

Raven faced him again. "Do you know what those creatures were, Mr. …oh. Father."

Raven took in the sight of the man's white collar, and the cross that hung around his neck. He was a priest.

He grinned reassuringly. "You don't have to refer to me as 'Father'. I may be wrong, but you don't seem to be a Catholic."

Raven allowed herself a small smile. "No, I'm not. What should I call you then?"

"Harold. Just Harold. And your name?"

"Raven."

For a moment, the slightest traces of recognition flickered in Harold's eyes. Though any other person might have missed it, Raven saw it plainly, and her own eyes narrowed in distrust.

"Have you heard of me before?" Raven asked innocently.

"Hm? Oh… no. No, I don't think so. Should I have?"

"No," she responded simply, but silently thought _So why have you?_

The two stood quietly for a few moments, not meeting each other's gaze and trying desperately to think of something to say. Harold thought of something first.

"Your powers are very… unique. Helpful, too."

"Sometimes. They require great mental effort, though, and I must meditate for hours to keep them under tight control."

"Oh. Are they dangerous?" He asked this casually, as one might ask for the time, but Raven could read his body language plainly. He was tense, and she was not yet sure what this meant for her.

"They can be," she answered truthfully, never having been one to approve of lying. "But I doubt they're as dangerous as those things that chased you. What were those?"

The priest shuddered and sat in one of his chairs. "They're Anthroids. They are meant to keep the people in line, and they do a frighteningly good job. I was terribly lucky that you came when you did. Their form of punishment is… unpleasant."

Raven glided over to the seat across from him, and slowly sat. "Why would they keep people in line? What has happened here?"

Harold looked confused. "I'm not sure I understand your question. You are from around here, aren't you?"

_In a way._ "No."

"I see." He scratched his neck. "Are you from the west coast?"

"…Yes." Raven felt herself falling deeper into the falseness of her pretense, but found she couldn't really stop it. She didn't totally trust this man, and she had to know what had happened to her city and her friends.

The priest nodded. "That makes sense, then. Slade has not yet reached the west coast."

Raven felt her throat go tight. "Slade?"

"Yes. He is the lord of Jump City. Soon, he will be the lord of this country, and then who knows?" A grim, faraway look entered his eyes. "Slade is an ambitious monster, and his evil spreads far."

Raven stared down at her hands, and found that they were shaking.

X

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

X

The Anthroids stood dumbly still in the last rays of the setting sun. Their metallic claws hung limp, and the cybertronic lenses that formed their eyes were dim and dull. Their prey had escaped, and with no further orders they had shut down to conserve energy.

Heeled boots strided down the street, crunching underfoot pieces of glass from shattered windows, mercilessly cutting a swathe through the rubble. The person inside these imposing shoes was female, clad in a striking combination of purple and black that was nicely highlighted by the colors of the sunset. Even the woman's dark pink hair was tinted with these dying colors.

Behind her walked a short, bald man in a dark green jumpsuit. A pair of thick, yellow goggles covered his eyes and through these he sneered at the landscape, his gaze sweeping over the last vestiges of the city with only mildly interested disgust. The difference between the man and the woman came down to more than size and clothing, however. While the woman walked in a pair of imposing black boots, the short man traveled on eight long, metal legs.

The two figures stopped before the assembled machines, staring in distaste. The woman approached one, and angrily shoved its shoulder.

"What happened?" she growled.

The Anthroid remained silent.

Her colleague maneuvered himself to stand beside her, and he tossed her a teasing smile. "Maybe you should turn him on," he suggested, handing her a remote with mock politeness.

She shot him a quick glare, but jabbed a button on the control pad. The psuedo-eyes of the assembled machines glowed red, and they straightened to attention like well-trained soldiers.

The woman repeated her question and the lead Anthroid stepped forward.

"We have lost the Prey," it said in an odd, clicking voice just a little too high in pitch. "We have failed our mission."

The pink-haired woman rolled her eyes. "Well _that's_ obvious. _Why_ did you fail?"

It stopped, apparently confused. After a short while it replied, "…We lost the Prey."

Her hands clenched, and a faint, rosy light enveloped them. The short man quickly intervened. "Let me do this," he commanded, moving her to the side. "You have to ask your questions particularly, or they won't be able to process them." He cleared his throat. "What caused the loss of the Prey?"

This seemed to slide into the Anthroid's circuitry more smoothly, and it quickly responded, "We encountered outside interference."

The man narrowed his brows. "Specify."

"An unidentified human wielding an energy source collected the Prey and carried it out of the proximity. We were unable to pursue."

"Unidentified human? Male or female?"

"Female. Approximately 16-17 years of age, height of 5"5, weight—"

"That's enough." The man cut off the Anthroid with a wave of his hand. "Return to base and await further orders."

The wolf-like head lowered quickly in a submissive gesture. "Yes, Maker." The Anthroids ran down the street.

The woman stepped close to the man's side, drumming her sharpened fingernails against one of his metal legs. "Are you sure you shouldn't have questioned them further?"

"They wouldn't have been able to tell us any more. There are limits to my creations' thought processes. They have trouble if given more than the usual 'hunt, catch, kill' commands."

"Obviously." She tilted her head and the newly risen moon illuminated the pale white of her face. "Do you know who this girl might be, Gizmo? The one who interfered with our plans?"

Gizmo shook his head. "No, but Slade will. He knows everything that goes on in this cruddy city. Ready to head back, Jinx?"

She sighed. "I suppose so." A wicked grin suddenly lit her face. "That girl's gonna be in SO much trouble…"

The snickers of both Gizmo and Jinx could be heard filling the emptiness of the street as they returned to their base… and to Slade.

X

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

X

X

**!Author's Note!**

Hey, everybody! (-Sheepish grin-) Yeah, I know. This isn't exactly "a week later", but oh well. Can't change the past. Um, in addition to the changed posting time, I have also decided to divvy up the length and content of the forthcoming chapters. Instead of a three-part story, this one might turn out to be more like five or six parts. I'm still undecided. In any case, I apologize for the delay, and hope that you enjoyed this chapter, short and late though it may be. I don't know when the next will be out- hopefully soon.

Tootles!


	3. As The World Falls Down

Master of My Fate

Part Three

X

**Recap: Raven was transported (through an accidental portal) to an odd world. It resembles her own, but the city is destroyed, the Titans are nowhere to be seen, and it is dominated by none other than Slade. This last she found out by saving a priest, a man name Harold, from a pack of Anthroids― mechanical monstrosities who enforce the corrupt laws of their equally corrupt leader. Out of thanks for saving him, Harold offered his meager shelter as a safe house for the night. She's just waking up now. Let's join her.**

X

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_ShadowElfBard_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

X

X

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

X

Morning had come.

Raven rose out of the makeshift bed awkwardly, gathering her consciousness with tender care. Looking around through half-shut eyes, she suddenly remembered where (if not when) she was. She threw back the covers with newfound strength and jumped from the bed. Gazing around wildly she spotted her cape, and this she quickly draped over her shoulders.

But after she'd pulled back the curtain of the room, the Titan had the abrupt realization that the priest's home did not contain its priest.

_He probably just stepped out. Just assume that he's getting breakfast, Raven. You had a rough day yesterday; it's only natural that you'd be a little paranoid. Really, there's nothing wrong._

Raven sighed audibly. _It's a bad sign when you can't believe yourself._

Cautiously, she made her way up the stairs to the trap door, unsure of what she'd find at the top, but trying to prepare herself for anything. However, it seemed that she could not prepare herself for _everything_, for when Raven opened the door and floated out, she was… surprised, to say the least.

With a speed she hadn't known she possessed, she tumbled out of the way of the Anthroid. The machine missed her but quickly recovered, launching itself again. This time, however, Raven brought forth her powers in a stream of black that sent him flying off into an already-crumbling wall. She turned quickly, but this time wasn't quite fast enough to dodge the other two as they pinned her to the ground, shredding her cloak with their steel claws. Not one to lose her cool, Raven slid into shadow form and reemerged safely before telekinetically hurling cement blocks at her attackers.

Raven's face was set in a grim, purposeful mask, but this mask hid a rapidly panicking mind.

_How did they find us? What do they want?_ she wondered, rising up to get out of reach. _Where is Harold?_

Unfortunately, the Titan was unable to ponder these questions for long. In the second before the chunk of metal knocked her through the remains of a building and into the dirt, Raven gasped. She gasped because in that moment she had tried to use her powers, and she _hadn't been able to_.

The blow knocked her out of the sky completely, and it was only by sheer luck that the metal didn't crush her. She struggled to rise to her feet, to get up in the sky again and fly away. Her attackers, though, had other plans.

A coil of wire snared her ankle, dragging her towards the Anthroid, the mechanical monstrosity reeling her closer and closer with inexorable strength. At first, Raven was able to maintain her cool air, to stay clear and collected. It was only after she tried phasing out of the wire, to find that she was unable, that she lost it. Raven panicked.

Twisting and writhing like a wild thing, Raven lashed and kicked and scratched, tearing her cloak and skin in the process. The Anthroid noticed that its Prey was damaging itself, and so howled out for assistance with waves of sound that made Raven wince. Two others quickly assisted, binding Raven's arms and ensnaring her other foot. All the while Raven struggled, but as her forte' was the power of the psyche, her physical self became quickly exhausted. Adrenalines' after-effects were coming into play as well, and her breathing went slow and deep. Her mind, however, still raced on.

The Anthroids effortlessly trussed their Prey, and one bent down as if to lift her, but a clipped order from an unknown source quickly dispelled the notion.

Raven half turned, half rolled to get a better look at the newcomer, but an Anthroid stood in her way. All she glimpsed was a femininely styled black boot.

"Don't move her just yet," the voice commanded.

_Definitely a woman,_ Raven thought. _One of Slade's minions?_ By trying to identify this person Raven was attempting (in some small way at least) to gain control over the situation. It was an ultimately fruitless exercise, but it helped to restore a little order to the Titan's chaos-smothered mind.

Plus, she was curious.

"We have found the Prey," intoned one Anthroid. "It has been subdued."

""I can see that," replied the woman disdainfully.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, my lady, but… am I free to go now?"

"Yes," The woman chuckled coldly. "You have served Master Slade well."

Raven's eyes widened in recognition and black, bubbling hatred welled up inside her, choking her mind.

"Harold," she all but hissed.

The treacherous priest stepped into view and stared down at her uncomfortably.

"I am sorry for you, my child," he said softly, true pity in his words and manner. "But I had no choice."

"No, of course you didn't," she spat. "The traitors never do."

"You don't under-"

"I understand perfectly." Had her powers not been blocked, Raven's eyes would have glowed an eerie red. "It was my freedom or yours, and I wasn't anyone important-- just the girl who saved your life."

He winced, and Raven saw an opening for one last barb.

"You're quite the priest, '_Father'_."

Surprisingly, Harold's eyes rose at this, and she saw in them a firm resolve. "You are right about that, demon. I _am_ a priest. And, as such, I have a duty to the people of this city." With a practiced air, he crossed himself. "May the Lord God take mercy upon you."

Raven could only watch, stunned, as the priest calmly turned his back on her and walked away.

"Tisk, tisk." The woman's voice drew nearer. "You just can't trust people these days. What is the world coming to?"

An icy lump settled in Raven's belly as those black boots approached her. She knew that voice. She _knew_ that voice. It was right there on the edge of her mind; a speck of sand screaming at the top of its lungs but ultimately drowned beneath the roar of the waves.

"Hmm." She felt uncaring eyes sweep her body. "Not much to look at, are you? But don't worry," a cold chuckle, "I have it on good account that you'll fill out later."

The woman crouched low and grasped Raven's chin in her hand, sharpened nails digging into her skin. A snarl came to finely crafted lips. "God but you are pathetic. So full of _humanity_."

Raven's heart nearly stopped. Time slowed and was devoured by the sheer depth of her shock.

"You're…"

"You? Yeah. Sick, isn't it?" The older Raven stood, smiled, and barked an order. A moment later a something big and heavy rammed into the back of her skull, and she knew only darkness.

X

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

X

Consciousness streamed back to her gradually; fine particles slowly slipping into a sieve, blindly searching to assemble and merge. Her eyes slowly adjusted to a well-lit environment. She was unsurprised to find her hands manacled behind her back and her ankles bound, and was only mildly annoyed to notice her cloak missing, but _was_ interested to discover that she was resting upon a velvet cushion. Looking around slowly, she half-nodded in confirmation. Grisly dungeon this was not. Whoever lived here had a certain degree of sophistication. The room was warmly lit, the furniture in colors of cream and red wine. It was smooth and rich; lavish, but not without simplicity. Refined.

A handsome prison.

Raven stood slowly, cautiously trying to gain her bearings… only to fall down when the door to her right was thrust open.

"Outta my way, ya hunk of bolts," growled a stupidly thick voice. Its owner shoved past the offending Anthroid and strode into the room, leering at Raven through beady eyes. A crooked smile revealed unusually sharp canines. This face too, was familiar.

"Mammoth?" Raven said, incredulous. He was taller, broader, and had a good deal more hair, but it was Mammoth. What had _happened_ here?

The former Hive member frowned abruptly, put off by her calm interest. He snorted, and with one massive arm dragged her to her feet. "Come on. The Master's waitin'."

She was hoisted into the air by her manacles and slung over his shoulder. It was quite the undignified position, especially without her cloak, and Raven felt the first twinges of alarm.

As Mammoth and the Anthroids marched down the corridors, Raven wondered once again why she couldn't use her powers. The only other time she had been unable to use them was when they had manifested themselves. But that had been because she'd suppressed and denied her fear, and Raven was far from that now. She gladly admitted to herself that she was afraid; that the pounding of her heart and quick breathing heralded the arrival of terror and dread. She had to find some way past this block. She had to get control again. She had to _escape_. She had to―

Raven was thrown to the floor with an unceremonious 'thud'. He head snaked behind her to throw Mammoth a withering glare, but he wasn't looking at her. He was actually a few feet back, hands clasped in front and gaze on the floor. The Anthroids stood stock-still in a semi-circle, their heads also lowered respectively. With an effort (for she knew what she would see), Raven turned back to the front, and looked up.

"Hello," Slade said.

He sat upon a throne. It was of a brass-colored metal, but the seat, back, and arms were of deep red velvet. The throne was upon a dais, raised just enough to intimidate those unlucky enough to be beneath it. This intimidation was quite unnecessary, however, because the man who sat upon it generated enough to make it overkill. Slade looked exactly as he had when she last saw him… with a few exceptions. The first of these was his attire. The mask was the same (though perhaps worked upon and polished), but his suit had been greatly enhanced. The steel plating had been removed and replaced with a metal of greater strength and flexibility, and a stringer black material (that appeared far more sinuous and durable than its predecessor) had replaced the cloth that used to run between. (The metal plates also seemed to have serrated edges, which Raven secretly thought was a bit much. Then again, she being where she was, this opinion was somewhat biased.) His belt had been fitted, and, it seemed, digitalized. Slade had got an upgrade.

But it was the second change to Slade's appearance that drew Raven's focus. Sitting upon his throne, his legs loosely crossed and his fingers interlaced, looking down on her with all of the cool amusement and self-proclaimed superiority of a god, Raven saw with astonishment that Slade looked _younger_. And this apparent youth, mingled with the confidence and poise his position afforded him, had a greater effect on her than mere threats ever could. After all, the threat was there, strong and subtle, spoken through body language and promised by the look in his eye.

He looked as though he smirked beneath his mask. "You seem surprised. You shouldn't be. You and the other children in your miserable playgroup must have realized from the beginning that this was how it would end― me at the top, and you and yours on the bottom. What did you expect? "

A cold chuckle emerged from his right. "I think you've crushed her spirit. Poor humans, they're such fragile things."

Raven was once again faced with the person, the woman, who claimed to be her. Still clinging to logic like someone lost in a flood, Raven had decided to deny this assertion. Raven hardly looked like her, really. The woman's hair, though close in shade to her own, was longer and thicker, and had obviously been given far more care and attention than Raven gave her own. Her clothing (or lack thereof) was the greatest indicator. She wore a leotard that, white, but spider-webbed with black and red, was much too fitted and revealing. Even its sleeves were little more than woven strands of silk. Her cloak, like Raven's, was hooded and ankle-length, but it was black and (in keeping with the leotard) was encased in intertwining lines of white and red. Where Raven's yellow clasp had been, Slade's mark now took residence, and around her neck was a choker of deep onyx. Even the woman's arms and legs had black, almost calligraphic markings running down their sides, which Raven uncomfortably identified as demonic runes. The final touch was upon her forehead, where in the space of Raven's gem, this woman's skin was bare. She had instead a fine circlet of black jewels.

_Really,_ Raven told herself again, _she hardly looks like me at all._

And yet… there was something in the woman's features that told Raven to be prepared for another bout of revelation.

Slade gazed at the woman. "Ah, my apprentice. It seems I have you to thank for this… unexpected gift."

"I live to please." She bowed slightly.

"There's no need for sarcasm. It's unbecoming. Now," his gaze swiveled back around to Raven. "What am I going to do with _you?_"

Unsure if this was a rhetorical question (and still testing the waters) Raven remained silent.

"In any case, there's no need for you to lie on the floor like a cripple." He nodded to Mammoth. "Remove her bonds."

The giant started, but quickly lumbered over to comply.

Once free, Raven stood warily, assessing the situation and unconsciously rubbing one of her wrists. She felt vulnerable without the safe shadows of her cloak, and wished she felt more in control, more sure of herself. Maybe then she'd have something to say, rather than gawking like an idiot. But seeing Slade's cool, expectant stare, she realized she would have to say something anyway. He obviously wanted her to make the first move, to reveal what she knew... and what she didn't.

"Where are my friends?" she demanded, after gathering sufficient bravado.

Slade tilted his head inquisitively. "My, you really are a lost little lamb. I can see it in your eyes― in the fine trembling of your muscles. You really have no idea what's going on."

Raven shivered involuntarily but knew to keep up the facade. "Then why don't you tell me?"

She could practically see the smirk. "I could… but I think I'd rather _show_ you."

He said something to the woman. She acknowledged him with a smile and slipped into the shadows.

"Come," he said to Raven, standing. "You'll want a better view. Trust me."

She stayed still, defiant.

"How cute. You still think you have a choice in the matter."

An Anthroid suddenly appeared to her right and grasped her throat in a deadly grip. She was lifted from the ground, struggling to remove the machine's hold on her neck, and walked to the dais. Just as her vision clouded and the world began darkening, she was released. She collapsed to her knees, gasping for air. After her breathing had regulated, she stood… and felt a heavy hand on her shoulder.

"I may not be so lenient next time," Slade murmured confidentially. "Keep that in mind."

Raven swallowed, alternately fighting her gag reflex and bouts of terror.

"Mammoth?" Slade nodded in direction.

Mammoth grinned, teeth flashing, and accessed a side panel at the left of the room. Raven heard the whir of machinery overhead, and looked up. From the lofty darkness a cage was lowered. The bars were of titanium, or some similar metal, and the shape was reminiscent of a birdcage. Irony, Raven was soon to discover, could be very cruel indeed.

"You remember my little bird," Slade said lightly. "I believe you once knew him as Robin."

She gasped, her body freezing. The young man inside the cage looked up slowly through dull, blue eyes. He watched them, huddled and clothed in the shredded remains of what may have once been a uniform, with an expression devoid of life or interest. Whatever was in there, whoever it had once been, was as good as a dead thing. It was a broken spirit.

_They took his mask,_ Raven realized, and in the back of her mind wondered what those eyes would have looked like if filled with his old spark. Would they still be so cold?

"Robin," she whispered, the shock just now wearing thin enough to allow speech. "Can you hear me? Do you… recognize me?"

"Oh," Slade said, "I'm afraid he doesn't believe you're real. I've played with his mind so many times now that he has trouble distinguishing illusion from truth. To him, you're nothing but another torture." He shrugged. "Not that he'd care. His mind and will were broken years ago."

A sudden rage gripped Raven and she viciously twisted herself from his grasp, spinning to face him with clenched teeth and burning eyes.

"How dare you," she hissed. "Where are the others? Where is Starfire? Cyborg? Beastboy? What have you done with my friends!"

There was a moment's echoing silence as Raven and Slade stared each other down. Then, with a feeling of dread, Raven realized that Slade was grinning. You didn't need to see it― you only had to feel the chill.

"You should be careful what you wish for."

_Nothing could be worse than seeing Robin like that, _she decided, thinking of the man she had once called friend. _Nothing._

"Tell me."

"Suit yourself," Slade said, moving to sit on his throne. "The alien you called 'Starfire' we sold to her sister, who, it seems, had recently come into power on her world. Last we heard your friend had been publicly executed as a traitor to the throne.

"The cyborg," Slade continued, either not seeing or not caring that Raven's face had drained of color, "was killed trying to stop my army. I believe Gizmo used what was left for spare parts."

"You're lying," Raven choked out, backing away. "You lie. They can't be… you're lying."

He rolled his eye. "Please. What would be the gain? Do you think I'd be here, sitting on this throne, your leader in _cage_, if a threat to me still existed? I _won_. Your team lost. Now, what I want to know," he said, leaning closer, "is how _you_ got here."

Raven returned the stare, inwardly shrinking with horror at what she saw there. He was telling the truth. This was not the home she'd left behind, and…

…She was alone.

He still looked to her for a response, but Raven couldn't take it. She threw her gaze to the floor, her body tense. The body language spoke her reply clearly enough, and Slade decided to let it be for the moment. She hadn't broken yet, but there was no hurry. Her powers weren't accessible here (his spies had told him as much), and he rather liked her where she was- in view, and under his control.

Raven looked up; the woman had returned. She stood near the edge of the dais, hidden in the shadows.

"May I?" she asked, a dark grin spreading.

Slade looked to Raven deliberately, wanting no doubt in her mind as to whom this show was meant for. "Please do."

A look of perverse joy crossed the woman's features. She glanced back to yank something, and then walked into the light. What the woman held was a leash, and what followed her out was the browbeaten form of a very familiar dog.

Raven's heart, already wrenched by the things she'd seen, gave a small, painful cry.

Beast Boy padded softly into the room behind his master, his tail tucked and his head hung. He looked emaciated, his fur a sickly, pale version of his once-vibrant green, his eyes filled with a dull pain. The woman smacked him sharply across the nose and he sat obediently.

The leash and collar were familiar to Raven, and she wondered how Slade had found the alien technology. It the same material that had kept Beast Boy prisoner once before, that same odd, metallic flexibility that moved with his morphs to keep him tethered.

"Isn't he just the cutest little doggie?" The woman said, her features frighteningly intense. "Slade was kind enough to let me keep him—he can do all sorts of tricks."

"Stop it," Raven said softly, refusing to look into her eyes. "Stop this. Why are you doing this to me?"

The woman ignored her, turned to Beast Boy. "C'mon, doggy," she mocked, "do a trick for our guest."

Beast Boy slowly lifted his head, uncomprehending.

"I said, _do a trick!"_ A small black spark leapt from the woman's finger and Beast Boy yelped, quickly morphing.

Raven could only watch in horror as he changed from ostrich to mongoose to sparrow to cat… each shift accompanied by the woman's cruel laughter.

Raven's blood pounded in her ears.

"Stop it. Stop it, stop it, stop it, _stop it!"_

She sprung forward and kneeled beside her friend, holding him, shielding him from the woman, the cruelty, the pain, as if her presence could free him altogether.

The woman snarled and moved forward to separate them by force, but Slade grabbed her shoulder, his grip allowing no argument.

Raven held her friend tight, fighting the tears that came to her eyes, and Beast Boy, in one, brief instant, caught her scent. A spark within him flared, and he morphed to his human self.

"Raven?" he choked out softly, his voice faint from years of disuse, his mind alternately hoping and disbelieving. "Wha? It, it can't be, what are you? Why…"

"It's really me, Beast Boy," Raven whispered, staring into his tired green eyes. "I don't what's happened here, but I… I'm here, and--"

"NO!" It came out in a hoarse, feral roar. He pulled away from her savagely. "No! You're tricking me! I won't be tricked again! I won't!"

Raven reached for him, confused. "What are you talking about?"

"No! Get away from me, demon!" He morphed to wolf and snapped at her hand, growling fiercely.

Raven jumped back, hurt and shocked, and stared dumbly at her hand as if to see what was so wrong with it, what about it had upset her friend so much.

"Take your pet back to its cage, Apprentice. That's enough for now."

In the back of her mind, Raven knew that Beast Boy and the woman had gone, and that Slade was near her somewhere, but these facts were unimportant. Everything was secondary and useless. Beast Boy had turned on her, had tried to hurt her. He had pulled away from her as if she were some vile, loathsome creature. Her father's child. A demon.

A smooth chuckle from her right. "You see? This isn't your world, little Raven."

Slade leaned in close over her shoulder, his voice low and dangerous.

"…It's mine."

X

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

X

X


End file.
